Who Letthe G-boys Out?
by Summoner Hirelena
Summary: 1 screwly day w/ the boys
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer (warning):  
Waz up   
This may cause mental problems like the owner of this fic^__^   
And lots of Duo, Quatre, and Wufie bashing  
And sad to say i do not own Gw.  
*Sniff  
I don't own my baby Heero...........  
*Hugs the teddy bear he gave Relena (meeh!)  
I don't own Who let the Dogs out, Thong Song, or Love Shack I don't  
own the Digidestand either, or Sailor Moon  
*Sniff   
I don't own anything  
Oh well i can daydream 'bout them cant i? LOL especially Heero!  
  
Who let the G-boys out?  
10:00  
"Duo hurry up" Quatre called into the Luxenburg Base. Duo grabbed a cd case and put 2 cds in it.  
"K!" He raced through the doorway forgetting to close it and droved into the Wu-man's Car  
"Sheech, how long were you going to keep us waiting w/your injustance?"Wufei said starting the car  
"Yes, what kept you?" Trowa asked  
"Nothin........"Duo said trying to look innocent  
Heero got suspicious and pulled his gun out and pointed it in Duo's face  
"Last time what were you doing?"  
Duo gave a nervous laugh and said,  
"Sheech don't get bent out of shape Yuy i waz just burning a cd"  
"But the only burner is in....."Quatre began  
"The Wing Zero! Ome-a-kuso!"Heero finished   
*Shot  
Heero shot point blank at Duo's head  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!"Duo ducked but it was too late. He now has a line  
with no hair across his head. And Wufei's car has a tiny hole in the back seat window.  
"MY HAIR MY GLORIOUS LONG HAIR!!!!!!!!!"Duo wailed  
"WHY HEERO WHY??? IT WAS MY ONLY JOY MY TRADEMARK IT MADE GIRLS LIKE MEEH!!!"  
"Shut up Duo!!! Your whining like a baka! And there better not be any holes in my Natki (Wu's cars name) Heero  
Heero:...........  
Every started to cool down after a 1hr of the car riding. Except Duo who was  
chanting.....  
"I am fire fire is light, i am fire fire is sight. I am fire fire is light i am fire  
fire is sight. Now flame! show meeh a really hot babe!"(*author spirit runs over to Duo and gives him a hug and kisses his cheeck"i love you Duo!")  
"What flame Duo? There is no flame here," A very unemotional Trowa asked  
"Dunno just imaging like I'm Rei on Sailor Moon! Do Do Do SAILOR MOON!!!!"  
"Uh-oh you got him singing Sailor Moon's jap. transforming music"Quatre said w/a worried face  
"How do you know 'bout Sailor Moon?"Trowa said eyeing Quatre  
"I have 'bout 100 sisters, you figure it out"Quatre said in a Duh! kind of voice  
"SAILOR MER-CU-RRRY!!!!!!!!!!"Duo sings all out of tune   
"Shut up Duo!" The Wu-Man called form the drivers seat  
"SAILOR VEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNUUUSSSSSSSS Do Du Da Do!!"  
Trowa grabbed Quatre's book and slaps Duo head w/it  
"OWWWWWWWW WHAT I DO??????????"  
Heero who was next to the window asleep (*author saids awwwwwwwww I love Heero even more!!runs over to Heero and kisses him over and over!"my baby!") pulled out his gun put it in Duo's face  
again (Duo cont. whining till he sees the gun)  
"ooooooo."  
"I want quiet and I want it now"  
"Yea meeh too, who has next shift on car duty?"  
"MEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"Quatre-chan called  
"I WANNA BE THE HELLLPPERRRRRRRRR!!!!!"Duo added  
"Quatre did Duo give you anything to eat or drink?"Wufei said eyeing him  
"Yea a homemade juice"Quatre answered beaming (*author saids aw again)  
"Duoooooo what's in it and how much sugar did you give to Quatre?"Trowa asked  
"1. None of your business and 2. 5 cups"  
"Rigggttt"Trowa said  
"Right, we're all going to die a-ne-way w/that stupid pacifist unna (woman) out there"(*author boos at Wufei for   
calling her stupid)  
"So ill stop here"Wuffie huffed  
"1...."  
"2...."  
"3!"  
"BAD WUFEI! GOOD PIZZA!"Quatre and Duo said.Quatre then started to giggle hysterically  
"Please Wufei no"Trowa begged  
"Let them drive it'll keep them busy"Heero said.  
"Yipppieeeeee"cried the hyper pair"Wufei pulled into a gas station.  
"Good 'cause I really got to go pee baddddd"Duo said bouncing up and down in his seat(*author giggles "hes like a teddy bear you want to hug him")  
"Sit still here we go" Wu Wu stopped and unlocked the power door. Duo and Quatre both jumped out of the car. The rest followed but slower.  
2:15  
After 15 min Trowa's in the car playing the death march on his flute. Wufei's cleaning the seats was Duo and Quatre were and Heero's perched on the hood of the car scanning the new territory. (*Author drools at her Heero)  
He noticed a few girls staring and giggling at him.(*author Death glares the girls "stay away from my gentle Heero!!!!)  
'Bakas' (b-word) he thought and pulled out his gun leveled it right over the blonds hair  
*Bang!  
"AHHHH"they ran off  
"Heh that was fun"Heero said sticking the gun in his pocket(*author pulls out pom poms and cheers "yea!!")  
"EWWWWWW YOU PERVERT GET "  
"AHHHHHHHH"Screams were coming from the bathrooms. Then Duo and Quatre came out fits full of tongs and panties of the ladies bathroom  
"Its a panty raid from your friendly God Of Death."(*author falls on the floor laughing hysericaly)  
"And his sidekick Butterfly Boy!!!"Quatre finished(*author starts to cry dieing from laughter)  
"Duo what?....."Heero began  
"Don't ask just MOOVE GET IN THE CAR!!!!!!"Duo answered  
After hearing "your going to be the God of Pain when I get through w/you." The g-boys scrambled in the car. Quatre punched it and off they went  
"YEEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAA"Duo yelled  
"What did you do Duo"Wufei yelled after they got out of the reach of the akki-chan's (devil girls)  
"Panty raid want some?Plently to go around" Duo tossed a few thongs in the back seat.  
"Egh ii don't want your injustace"Wufei said tossing it out the window.  
"Fine, you guys don't like panty raids. How 'bout some music?" Duo pulled out his cd and stuck in it the car cd player. It went in but it didn't play. Duo then started to push buttons (*author laughs at Duo's silliness"  
"Hey Wu-Wu how do you play your cd's?"Duo asked after pressing 10 more buttons  
"My name is Wufei not Wu-Wu! And you idiot it starts by itself! It's just slow like YOU!!! 1"(*author wishes she had a flame thrower to kill Wufie with.......)  
"oh..."  
"WHO LET THE DOGS OUT? WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF" the stereo boomed  
"WHO LET DA DOGS OUT? WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF" Duo answered  
"Hey Chang-head I'm not slow!" Guess who said that....  
"YOU CANT USE MY GIVIN NAME!!!!"The Wu cried  
"Took you long enough to answer Duo"Heero said (*author swoons "Heero....")  
"I thought you were asleep." Duo said  
"How can I sleep w/all your noise?"Heero answered  
Duo turned so only Quatre can see him. And closed his right hand so his thumb was touches the middle finger. And mimicked Heero (*author death glares Duo) the he took his left hand and started to strangle the "Heero-hand". This made Quatre giggle histericly. Then something happened that scared the daylights out of the G-boys. Duo started to rap^__^  
"Oh, the party was nice the party was bumping" He leaned in towards Quatre-san.And then Quatre joined  
"Maria yippee ya yo!"Quatre leaned towards Duo so there shoulders touch. (*author saids "ahhhh how cute!!)This made the car skid. Almost crashing into the car in font of them.  
"And everybody was haven a ball!" Duo cont  
"Oh oh yippee ya yo!"Quatre echo's  
"Quatre-san are you ok?"Trowa said in his monotone. Then when they almost ran off the road Wu-chang broke  
"What are you doing Quatre??????"Wu-man asked  
"WAZZZZZZZZZZ UPPPPPPPPPPPP??????????"Quatre cried at the mention of his name  
"You're going to hurt Nataki!!!!"  
"And your prob is???????!!!!!!!"  
"We're all going to die aren't we?"Trowa-san asked  
"Yep"Heero answered (*author swoons again....... this time remembering Party Night)  
"Cool"Trowa said  
"NOT "COOL" we're all going to die not that I care that you guys die!You guys are weak!"Wufie wailed (*author wakes up and gives Wufei a better then Heero Death Glare)  
"But I don't want Nataki hurt!"  
"Oh oh oh"Quatre sings  
"WHO LET THE DOGS OUT?" Duo cries out  
"WOOF, WOOF, WOOF, WOOF"Quatre sings  
3:00pm   
*Ring ring  
"Geez it's the cops, time to make the getaway. Punch it Robin" Duo said  
"Rightyo Batman!"Quatre yelled in a sidekick kind of voice *ya know what I mean!  
Quatre stepped on the gas petal so much that touch the floor."Natki"jumped forward.  
*Bam  
All the gundams had their heads slammed on the seat in back of them from the force.  
(*Awwww my poor sweet darling gentle Heero!!! author cries forgetting its a story!Runs over and rubs his head and stokes his hair "My poor baby!")  
"Wow Wufei i didn't know that your car reacted so well...."  
*Bam  
"Ow, what hit meeh?"Trowa said rubbing his head. (*Author evilly laughs ^__^ take that trowa!Almost killing Duo in Endless Walaz)  
"Remember this?"Heero asked showing him a kid's side chalkboard and calk.  
  
~For the good of the reader I must add this part. I've read a lot of fanfics w/the g-boys as kid's rite? Trowa had a chalkboard instead of talking. He wrote everything on the board get it? Goooooddddddd^__^~  
  
Trowa's eyes glittered at the sight of his old chalkboard. He grabbed it and scribbled down something.  
'Now I don't have to talk tanks Heero'Trowa thought. Like in the old days he held it up for everyone to see. It said this  
~We're all going to die!\\-)~ (Trowa my way)  
"Ahhhhh Die you piece of injustace"guess who said that. Wufei yelled reaching for Trowa, but his seatbelt kept him from getting past Heero to Trowa.Trwoa showed his blackboard again it said  
~haha ha HA!~  
"Ill get you yet Trowa"Wufei cried reaching in z-space pulling out a sword. Brought it down on Trowa not caring if Heero was hurt. (*Author sniffs "HEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOO")  
Trowa intervene this move by putting his board in front of it and   
"SCCCCCRRRREEEEEECCCCCCCHHHHHHHH"  
"Ahhhhhhh the injustice of it allllll" Wu threw his sword back in z-space and pulled out his machine gun. From the drivers seat all you could hear was the 1 and 1/2 God's of Death and Destruction.  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA"  
To keep from being caught by the police or just for the fun of it Quatre cut through woods, fields and speed through the roads.  
"Dieeeeeeeee"Mr.Wu-Chang cried. He was about to let his gun do the rest of the talking when   
*Bump!  
*Chain of shots  
~In the police car~  
*static  
*Click  
"Car no.56 reporting, we seemed to have stumbled in a hostage situtation. We wanted to pull them over for speeding but we just heard gunshots. Then a whole bunch of femine screaming. My guess is that the bad buy shot a husband and that the wife is screaming like a banshee  
Ehhhhh were just going to shoot at them"  
~Back to Wu-man's runaway car~  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOW COULD I HAVE SHOT MY NATAKI?!"(*author evily laughs mess w/my Heero in Ew and you get burned!!!!!!BWAWAAAWAHAHAHAH)  
"Move Trowa! Wufie SHUT UP you're whining like Duo and unna's (women) togther!"Heero ordered (*author jumps up and down and cries Yea Heero!)  
*Sniff sniff  
Trowa moved to the middle seat and Heero moved to the window. He pulled out his gun.  
"WHO LET THE DOGS OUT WOOF"  
*shot shot shot  
"OOooofff."  
~Thank god~Trowa wrote   
~But Geeze Heero why didja have to shot the radio now?~Trowa asked  
"HE DID WHAT? I THOUGHT HE WAS SHOOTING AT THE POLICE!!!!!!!"   
*Shot shot  
There where now 2 new holes in Wu-Wu's back window  
"Oh yea, watch my aim"Heero said leaning out of the window (*author saids yea Heero! be careful my solider of peace!)  
*Shot shot shot!  
Heero shot the front left wheel the left back and he shot the window towards the driver.  
*Scccreaaaaaaaachhhhhhhhh  
*CRASH!!!  
"SWWEEETTTTTTT Heero your DA BOMB!" Duo cryed  
*Heero sniffs the air and slides back in the car  
"Agh, I know that smell of wild flowers. The Sanq Kingdom is up there, and there's going to be back up troops...."  
Heero checked his gun  
"Not enough bullet, k, Quatre if you have any intelligent brain cells left you will drive to the Sanq Kingdom"  
"Whyyyy?" Quatre whined. (*author saids awwww and gives Quatre a hug)But in the back seat all you can hear is   
*Sniff sniff  
"Me and Shimgami (God of Death Duh!!!) Are having fun"Quatre bounced up and down on his seat. Heero nudged Trowa in the arm  
"Nani? (def-what?)"Whisper Trowa.Heero made a bopping motion w/his gun. Made a tiny motion to Quatre.Trowa caught on.... He lifted his blackboard up high and brought it down on Quatre-san's head (*author sniffs gomen (sorry) my lill'baby)  
*CRASH Trowas blackboard brakes in 1/2  
*Sniff   
"My board"  
"Qua-Quatre!!!!!!!!! 1"Shimgami cried Then Heero brought the butt of his gun up high then brought it down on Duo's head.  
*(Sniffs gomen Duo I still love you!)  
*Bam  
"I'll get the wheel"Heero said crawling up in the front seat. He sat on the unconsionce Quatre and drove towards the Sanq Kingdom  
  
  
  
Well, that's all for now I'm tried of typing. I don't do this much typing even in typing class^__^  
Any flames, advise, or just general praise is always wanted from this Princess Relena  
webmaster@sanqkingdom.zzn.com  
Which reminds meeh get a @sanqkingdom e-mail 'dress go to http://www.sanqkingdom.zzn.com  
Bo-bwe!  
  
  
  



	2. Who Let theG-boys out 2

Disclaimer/Warning:  
Hey everyone who decided to read more of my anti-reasonable story^__^. Big warning lots of Duo, Wufei, Trowa, and tiny bit of Quatre bashing. Gomen (sorry to Duo and Quatre lovers, I love them 2 they're like my baby's/teddy bears. Its just for fun). I take Endless Waltz to heart and since Wufei and Trowa tried to hurt my babies (Heero, Duo) I want revenge  
*Laughs like Marimeia  
And no I don't own GW, Who Let the Dogs Out, Love Shack, or anything...*sniffs  
I don't even own my sweet Heero.Oh well I can dream can't I?  
*Daydreams...Wakes up cause Heero pulls a gun on her  
HEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOO  
*Jumps in his arms   
I love you I love you I love you!!!!!!!  
Heero-Get on w/the story Relena!  
Duo-yea get to my part  
Heero-The girls like meeh better though  
Duo-Do not  
Heero-Do Too!  
Duo-Do not!  
Meeh-Augh you both are cute   
Duo-see she likes meeh better  
Meeh-do not I love Heero  
Duo-*cries  
Heero-laughs  
Meeh-runs to Duo and gives him a hug "I still love you baby! But Heero's my one and only I am Relena!"  
Duo-*sniffs  
K..  
Meeh-All better! Lets get to the story!  
  
Who Let the G-Boys Out? Part 2  
~We last left our lovable 5some in Wu's 1/2 destroyed car which Quatre and Duo took over and now being chased by police...whoops Heero just knocked out Duo and Trowa just knocked out Quatre.... And my baby Heero just sat on Quatre to drive to The Sanq Kingdom! ~  
  
"Heero you hurting Quatre"Trowa stated  
"I must fulfill my mission no matter what."Heero said  
"Rigggtt"Trowa answered. Heero slammed Quatre's foot on the gas and off they went.  
4:00pm   
The G-Boys finally reached the Sanq Kingdom.Heero slams down on the brake. Crushing Quatre's toe  
(*Author sniffs gomen Quatre!),  
Heero then jumps out of the car.  
"Trowa, carry Quatre to the Manson. Wufei back us up keep a look out for the cops. I'll get Duo" Heero commanded.  
(*Author jumps up and down crying "Yea Heero")  
*Sniff sniff  
"Fine" The Wu-man said in a high-pitched voice. It took15 min to lug the huge heavy Shimagami and his twitching sidekick up those stairs of the mansion. When they reached the door, they realize that everyone's hands were full except Wu' Changs. And one wanted to call him because he was still sniffing over his car.  
So Heero used his brain  
(*Author smiles "he has such a big brain! Hes sooooo smart")  
"I'm going to use Duo's hard head"Heero then rammed Duo's cement head on the door.  
(*Author hides her smile *Gomen Duo!!!)  
*BAM!  
"Think he'll fell that in the morning"Trowa asked  
"Nah"Heero answered   
(*Author giggles* I wont hurt Duo.... Much!)  
The door creaked open and Peagon came out  
"Nani? (What)"  
5:00  
"Out of my way Peagon." Heero said pushing him out of the way. After every one was inside Heero dropped Duo and Trowa dropped Quatre...  
"Peagon who is it?" came a high cheery voice overhead.  
(*Author smiles I have to a an entrance don't I?)  
Heero gulped and look up. Standing on the floor was HER, his worst nightmare, Relena...  
(*Author gives Heero a raspberry)  
Even worst he cringe when he realized she was soaking wet in a pink robe.  
"HEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Heero turned facing the door  
'If I can just reach the door' Heero thought  
*BAM  
The next sec. Heero was pinned...  
(*The author must have her moment w/ her love^__^)  
"OH Heero I missed you I missed I missed you!!!!!!!!!"Relena babbled on w/a death grip on Heero. (^__^)  
"Get off meeh"Heero said pushing Relena off his leg. He pulled himself up only to find still clinging on to him.  
(*Author said I'm not going to let him go!)  
*Heero sweat drops   
"We need a favor Relena"Trowa calmly said  
"FORGET THE STUPITED FAVOR GET A MAHCANIC MY CARS HURT!!!!!!!!!!"Wuffie burst out  
"WAHHHHHHHHHH"Wu-Wu ran round in circles crying out   
"Nataki Nataki daddies coming, I'll save you baby!!!!!!"  
Relena cocked an eyebrow and said  
"I think he lost it"  
"Speaking of losing it, these 2 lost it and got us in a lot of trouble."Trowa tried to explain.  
"The cops are after us so can you hide us"? Trowa asked. But it was in vain because Relena wasn't listening she was staring at Heero  
(*Author smiles "I love Heero's eyes")  
"Listen baka can you hide us?" Heero said   
"Not if you ask meeh like that Mr. Sexy Pants"Relena said pinching Heero's butt  
(*Author giggles He butt is cute! What can I say????)  
"HEY!"Heero said jumping back 3 ft. Then he put together his best puppy eyes.  
(*Author heart melts Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww)  
"Relena, p-p-p-please hide us..."  
(^__^ I can make Heero do whatever I want)  
"Kay!"Relena said giggling  
"Pegan take them to my secret hiding place. And bring down Plan no.5A6B."  
"Right Miss Relena. This way"Trowa bent down and picked up Quatre.He slugged him over his shoulders and pushed the still sniffing Wufei.  
"Heero."Relena said. Heero turned to face his nightmare.  
"You owe meeh big!"Relena said winking at him.  
Heero:................  
He turned and followed Pegan and the others. Pegan lead them upstairs down a long corridor and then turned to the left and opened the door.  
"Welcome to the hiding place boys"  
"But we still need...AHHHH NOOOOOO NONONONONO."Wu-man cried  
As Trowa peered inside he saw that the gundams the sovereigns of the world. Has to hide in a PINK BATHROOM!!!!!!!  
"C'mon if we can take over 50 Mobile Dolls w/ the Zero System then we can take a pink frilly bathroom."Heero said to encourage the others.  
"But your the only one who can figure the Zero system out Heero"Wufie cried.  
(*Author gives Wu a raspberry and said "Darn right he's the only one who can handle it So There!!!!!!")  
Heero walks in the coody filled bathroom  
"Where too Pegan?"  
"Here" he faced a closet and opened it, revealing pads, condoms, and robs.  
(*Author shrugs "Go fig. So I'm a bad girl in this story")  
"NO", Heero turned out of the bathroom and heard from downstairs  
"But officers, I swore that those unruly Pilots are not here. Would this cute face lie?"  
Heero turned mumbling pointed to Pegan  
"Omae O Kuso and herrrrrrr"  
Pegan eyes want all big, carefully and slowly turned to the closet and pulled the shelf. It was a secret door.  
"OHHHHHHHH"Trowa, Heero, and Wufei said  
They went in and Pegan closed the door behind them. It was pitch black  
"There's a light above you I'll get you when Miss Relena is done with the Police" The Wu-Chang reached up and pulled a string down giving light to the room.  
"I remember how I used to turn on the lights in Nataki"  
*Sniff  
"We should wake up sleeping ugly and sidekick,"Heero said.  
Heero and Trowa dropped Quatre and Duo on opposite walls and knelt down in front of their "buddies". Heero and Trowa raised there hands and..  
*SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP!!  
Under the mass named Quatre's hair Trowa saw his 2 big sea green eyes opening  
(*Author said awwwww he has such cute eyes)  
"Aw, ow man what Gundam hit meeh?"Quatre raised his head.  
"Huh? Trowa!"  
"Shhhhh"Trowa said and smiled.  
"K"  
"Heero is Duo up yet?"Trowa asked  
"No"Heero pulled his gun out and pointed it the Shimgami and pulled the cock down, tighten his grip on the trigger...  
  
  
Well that's it for now!  
(*Author smiles "j/k "!)  
  
  
*Click  
"OK OK I'm up I'm up. Agh who did I sleep w/now?" Then Duo realized   
"Hey it was a fake!"  
Heero smirked  
"Yea"  
(*Author laughs, "Didja think I would kill my precious Duo-bear. I love j/k's ")  
"I will never drink anything Duo giving. I will..."  
"Huh?"Heero said ears perked up in attention.  
"For the last time Officers I will not go out w/you!"  
(*Author smiles I love it when that happens)  
"Call meeh then, bwe Miss Relena"  
*Slam  
*Crack crack  
"What the..."The G-boys went  
"CRACK BAM BOOM!!!!!!!  
Pegan looked up and saw the g-boys crashing down towards him. He ran to the other side of the room to get away from the raining assassins.  
"Oh there you are. I almost forgot about you."Pegan chuckled  
"OMAE O KUSO!"Guess who ^__^  
"Follow me" Pegan said chucking more. Each gundam got up saying a string of *coughs unspeakable words.  
"I have no time for this injustice, Nataki's hurt!!!!"  
"SHUT UP WUFEI!"All the gundams said. Pegan led the g-boys down another long corridor. At the end was a door. Pegan usher the boys into a dark room and closed the door behind them. Heero's expert eyes quickly adjusted to the dark   
(*Author smiles Heero has many talents!)  
And saw a lightly glowing ball in the center of the room.   
'What is that baka doing?' He thought. Then my Heero noticed that the ball was riasing. The other gundams finally noticed the ball too.  
"Heero what is that?????"Duo asked   
"Dunno, but let's get out of here," He answered. All the gundams followed his advice. They about faced and..  
*Smack!  
The hit their heads against the door and fell to the ground with a splat sound.  
(^__^ Gomen guys!)  
Heero turned over ignoring the pain and faced the glowing ball that was almost to the top of the strange room. His piloting skills made him ready to face a bomb or anything like that.  
"It's almost at the top!" Duo squealed  
"We know Braid-boy!"Wufei squeaked.  
It reached the top then.................  
  
That's it for now guys...(jk!)  
  
The room was suddenly filled with disco lights, and the ball was a disco ball!!!!  
"What is that weak unna doing?"Wu-chang asked spying a broken down shack with a sign on top  
~Love Shack~  
"Hey boys...."all eyes fixed upon Relena who was on a huge stage with really big speakers. Quatre automatically noticed that Relena was in a much shorter robe. strapless too. All the gundam's know what it was for  
"Plan no."Quatre began  
"5A"Trowa con  
"6"Heero said  
"B"Duo finished  
"Yep, and I want you boys to sing for me. Since you owe me big time!"  
"She's right, its bad injustice if we don't repay..."Wu-Wu said sighing.  
*Group sweats drops  
"Fine Relena..."Heero said through gritted teeth. The gundams walked up the stairs and walked to the center.  
"What song do we sing Miss Relena?"Quatre-san asked.  
*Poof a violin appeared in Quatre's hands.  
"The Official Ladies Athem."Relena answered. Quatre smiled and started to play on the violin.  
(*Author smiles Quatre has such a cute smile!)  
"NO Relena any other song."Wufei begged.  
"Ladies"Relena said mentioning the boys  
"HEY!"  
"I want you to put your drinks down pull your tongs up and shake your thing!"  
Heero just gave up fighting "The Unstoppable Force"(Relena) and started to sing  
"Ohhhhh, that dress looks scandless and you know I cant handle it and she's shaking that thing like whose that dish with that look in your eyes so devilish. She likes to dance to the hip-hop hop and the cruise control to connect the dots. And she's living la vida loca!She got drums like a truck truck truck." Heero starting to get really into the song started to shake his hips like never before...  
(*Author DROOLS)  
"Oh my gawd."Relena went  
"Thighs like what what what baby move your butt butt butt. I think I'll sing it again". Heero got so into the song he didn't notice that he was swaying his boy and shaking his butt.  
(*Author DROOLS MORE!)  
"She got drums like a truck truck truck thighs like What What all night long...."Heero swayed all the way down.  
(*Author cant stand it anymore and runs to Heero and dances with him....'my way'^__^)  
"Let me see that tong a onggggg"  
"Baby make ya booddy go"Trowa, Quatre, Duo and The Wu echoed. Heero jumped off the stage in front of Relena. And grabs her hand.  
"Baby that tong tong TONG" he put his other hand around her hip and started to dance salsa with her.  
(*Author possesses the story Relena so she can dance with Heero ^__^)  
Relena (meeh) too stunned and mesmerized by Heero moves kept up with Heero. Duo picked up after Heero and the rest of them did back.  
"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"Heero sang. He deeply dipped Relena and kept her there.  
"Baby that tong tong TONG!!!!! 1"Heero cooed  
(*Author Drools inside)  
Relena was token off guard when Heero spinned her up around and wrapped his arms around her (me! ^__^)  
"I say I like the way you move that ton...."  
Then the song scratched and died and the lights went out.... Suddenly a light shone on Duo and the "Love Shack." A mike glimmered in his hand. He took a breath  
"If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that said 15 Mi's to THE"  
"LOVVVEEEEEEEE SHACK!!"The others sang with the music blaring.  
"LOVE SHACK BABY!!!"Duo cooed. Then the door of the chibi-love shack opened and out came...  
  
Now I this chapter comes to an end. Really no j/k^__^. My hands are tried. And this is a great place to stop. Supence, Love (me-Heero), and well weirdness...LOl anyway the next chap is coming soon because I have it written down here.   
Visit and join my web site   
communities.msn.com/SerenitysDigitalCrystal  
get your @sanqkingdom.zzn.com e-mail address at  
sanqkingdom.zzn.com!  
Bye now Oh wait send advise, flames, praise, at relena@sanqkingdom.zzn.com  
or webmaster@sanqkingdom.zzn.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Who let the G-boys out 3

Disclaimer/Warning-  
Meeh-all right chap3 on the way.I can safely say this has been my best fanfic.  
Duo-Yea I'm singing  
Heero-*rubs head*  
I know I still have a headace  
Meeh-lol Hes not really that bad but you sang better Heero!  
*jumps in Heeros arms  
Heero-See Im a better singer  
Duo-Shes only saying that because shes Relena!  
Meeh-  
*kiss Heero  
I love Heero alot. But I love you two Duo!Your my teddy bear  
*hugs Duo  
Duo-*gives Heero a rasberry!  
Meeh-Heero please no volience!Dont shoot Duo! We shouldnt be fighting!  
Quatre-*sniff  
Thats my line  
Meeh-Your my teddy bear too.  
Anyway I dont own Gw,Love Shack,Digidestand,or Im too Sexy For my Shirt or anything....  
Meeh-I dont even own Heero..  
*sniffs  
Meeh-Oh well I can daydream!Back to the Show of sillyness!  
  
Who Let the G-boys Out3  
~All right when we left off our boys when they reached the Sanq Kingdom hid and Relena just forced the boys to sing the Thong Song!, then Duo fixed it so they would play Love Shack.So now Duo is singing Love Shack and the chibi-love Shack opened and now we're about to find out who's coming out!~  
  
The door opened and out came Hikari and Davis and Tk. All 3 them blushing...and Davis and Tk had this DUH face on ^__^. Then out comes Yolie and Ken.Yolie's giggling and Ken is just blushing.Heero turned and saw this and decided not to ask....In the meanwhile our other boys were singing  
"Gettin down a later babbyy"Relena sang  
"Lookin for the loved to get a away.Get in for the love baby."Relena cont.  
"I get me a car its a big as a whale.And were heading on down to the Love Shack.I got me cristler it fit about 20.So hurry up and bring your 2 buck money." Duo sang, then out comes Hildy and Sally Po  
"Cause the Love Shacks a little old place where we can get togther."The girls sang  
"Love Shack baby!"The g-people sang(excluding Heero!)  
"Love Shack lilli Love Shack! Love Shack Baby Love Shack!"  
"Baby that were its at"Duo cried  
"Love shack love little love shack"  
"Five fares "Quatre-san cried  
"Whoo!"The rest cried  
"Stay away fools, cause Love rules!and at the Love Shack"  
"Its set way back in a middle of a field theres a funkly old shack where the guys get back!!!!!"The girls sang  
"Litter on the matches, litter on the highway,litter on the front porch,litter on the hallway!!!!!!!!"The girls cont.  
"Cause the Love Shacks a little old place where we can get togther"They sang  
"Love shack baby!"Duo cooed  
"Love shack baby!!!!"  
"Thats were its at. Thats were its at."  
"Hugging and a kissing dancing and a loving, wheres it a nothing cause its a hot as a oven.The whole Shack City"Heero took over!  
"Whooooooooooo"The others answered  
"The whole Shack City!"  
"Whooooooooo"  
"The whole Shack City were everyone's moving along and along!"Heero sang  
"Everybody's moving everybody's grooving Baby!"The g-girls sang  
"Folks lining up outside just to get down!"Heero cooed  
"Everybody's moving everybody's grooving Baby!"Girls sing  
"Funky little shack"Quatre now sings taking over!  
"Whoo"The other sang.  
"Funky little shack!"Quatre echoed.Then everyone starts to dance around with each other making these weird noises.Pegan peakes his head in and falls down in shock.....  
(*author giggles "I always wanted to do that")  
"Cause the Love Shacks a little old place where we can get togther."The girls sang  
"Love Shack baby!"The g-people sang(excluding Heero!)  
"Love Shack lilli Love Shack! Love Shack Baby Love Shack!"  
"Baby that were its at"Duo cried  
"Love shack love little love shack".The girls now make these weird noises and the genders spilt into 2 groups. Girls on one side and guys on the other.  
"Bang Bang Bang on the door baby!"Relena whispered  
"Knock a little louder baby"Heero called back.  
"Bang Bang Bang on the door baby!"Hildy said a bit louder.  
"Knock a little louder suger."Duo called  
"Bang Bang Bang on the door baby!"Sally Po spoke  
"Knock a little louder baby!"The Wu-chag called  
"BANG BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"The girls cried.Then the music scratched once again.The girls,Trowa,and Wu backed off not knowing whats going on. Music with a really kawaii palse came on. Heero,Duo and Quatre turned their backs and got in a stright line.Then they started shaking......Well you know what ^__^  
(*giggles)  
"Dont hate me because I'm beautiful"  
They suddenly turned and made weird noises once again.  
"I love my Tim's"  
More freaky noises  
"Im too sexy for my shirt to sexy for my shirt so sexy it hurts...."Then our fav. boys ripped off their shirts!  
(*Author drools and falls in a light coma from shock)  
"And I'm too sexy for Mulan to sexy for Mulan", Duo and Heero pointed to Quatre.  
"New York" Quatre and Heero pointed to Duo.  
"And Japan"^__^Guess who?  
"And Im too sexy for your body too sexy for your body no way I'm disco dancing!!!!"They lied because right then they started to do some disco. But Relena,Hildy, and Sally Po didnt mind.  
(*Author saids   
"Hey wait a min!Sally goes with Wu right?So why......Nevermind!")  
"Im a model you know what I mean and I do my little turn on the catwalk.Yea on the catwalk yea I do my little turn on the catwalk." The g-boys started walking forward towards the girls staring at them with a really cute look on their faces, shaking their things to the beat.  
(*Author's eyes go big and wishes she was there with her Heero)  
"Dont hate me please."They fell to their knees in a begging motion in front of the girls.  
"Im just like you..but better looking", the pliots said pointing to Wufie and Trowa.  
(*Author laughs  
"One for one boys. I got my revenge!")  
"Dont hate me please!"They begged the girls, before jumping up again.  
"And I'm too sexy for my sythe to sexy for my sythe, too sexy to hike! I can't hike." Heero,Duo, and Quatre said giving the whatever sign to the girls,Trowa, and Wufei who were still wondering how the music could have such a effect on them.  
"And I'm too sexy for my hat, too sexy for my hat. Whacha think about that!!!!"  
"Im a model you know what I mean and I do my little turn on the catwalk. Yea on the catwalk yea on the catwalk. Yea I shake my little tush on the catwalk." ^__^ Well you know what they did!  
"Too sexy for my too sexy for my.."They cooed  
"Cause I'm a model you know what I mean and I do my little turn on the catwalk. Yea on the catwalk yea on the catwalk. Yea, I shake my little tush on the catwalk.!" They well, shook their tushes!  
"And I'm too sexy for my dog too sexy for my dog. Poor bow bow wow", then out of nowhere came a terrier and barked. Then it ran off into z-space.  
(*Author shugs again,   
"I didn't know what to do with the dog.")  
"And I'm too sexy for my How to sexy for my How. Howard's going to leave me!!!!!"Duo fell to the floor while everyone was singing that part.  
(*Author  
"Go figure he's Duo's machanic")  
The singing gundam pliots ran up and dipped their girl counter part.  
(*Author explains like Little Washu!  
Heero-Relena Duo-Hildy well.. Quatre and Sally Po)  
"And I'm too sexy for this song.." They released the girls and Relena jumps in Heero's arms.  
"Wow Heero I didn't know you could do all that! If I knew I would have done it sooner!"  
Heero pushes Relena away and saids,  
"Agh, I was force now that the corrupted police is gone so am I!"   
"Your only saying that because they almost caught you"Relena objected.  
"Anyway you have one more thing to do for me.." Relena pulled on Heero's arms practily dragging him upstairs. To do what? Your'll never know ^__^  
"Why am I here?"Hildy said dreamly  
(*Author smiles)  
"Dunno.."Duo answers  
"Anyway you still owe me a favor too!"Hildy said smiling.  
"What favor?"Duo said picking up Hildy's message.  
"Come with me, my Shimgami"Hildy said leading Duo upstairs too.  
"Guess we're alone huh Sally?" Quatre said..  
"Wanna get a drink?"Sally Po asked  
"I dont drink, its evil!"Quatre-san cried  
"Oh come on just one? Please for me Quatre?"Sally said giving Quatre puppy eyes.  
"Kay"Then they walked down the stage and out the door walking on top of Pegan.  
(*^__^)  
"That reminds me I need to save Nataki!"Wu cried. But it was stopped short because Trowa slapped him on the back of his head.  
"Shut UP"  
  
Well how did you like my story?Send all flames, praise, advise to me the Queen of the World Relena Yuy! I have a more romantic fic if anyone is interested..Its called  
*checks her story  
"What happens when you get stuck on the train with you secret love"  
More or less I'll forget when I submet it.^__^  
Free e-mails at my thingie  
sanqkingdom.zzn.com  
Visit my site communities.msn.com/SerenitysDigitalCrystal  
K! bwe  
Wait my e-mail address  
webmaster@sanqkingdom.zzn.com  
  



End file.
